


The Forgotten Queen

by sakuracstark



Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuracstark/pseuds/sakuracstark
Summary: Bella Swan used to be Harleen Quinzel's best friend until her mother moved her to Pheonix. Little did she know those long forgotten memories would rise up after returning home from Italy.





	The Forgotten Queen

I always knew I was forgetting something, but I let it be because it must have been bad for me to let it fall to the sidelines. I mean I had a second phone in a strange chest in the back of the closet. I took it with me when I moved because for some reason I knew I couldn't leave it behind. 

But ever since coming back from Volterra that feeling of not being complete hit me full force, I kept space between me and Edward, and even the Cullens, who decided to move back to Forks. For now they're respecting that, but I don't know how long that'll last. 

I shake my head, thinking about all this isn't going to change anything, just like Edward trying to pretend nothing happened isn't changing the fact that I'm ignoring him. I climb into bed determined to stop thinking about all of this.

"I hate that you're leaving, but I understand it Sweet Pea. Just know I'm only a call away" A strangely familiar woman says. She has white blonde hair with pink and blue on the ends of long ponytails, with makeup smeared on her face, and tattoos on her face she's still gorgeous, even with that hint of danger lingering in her eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes that look so sad, so broken. 

"I know" I hear my voice respond, I suddenly feel the blondes arms wrapped around me. I feel myself hug her back tightly.

"I love ya ma Belle, protect yourself, ya may not be here, but no matta where ya go, you're stll a queen" she whispers, pulling away. I smile at her, watching everything fade around me.

I wake up with tears dripping down my face, I look towards the closet. That couldn't have been a dream. I suddenly hear my alarm go off. I turn it off with a sigh, I'll have to come back to that later. I get ready for school, my mind still on the dream.

When I get to school everyone stares between me and the Cullens who are on the other side of the parking lot, to see how I react. I roll my eyes at their small town bullshit. They are just looking for a way to keep entertained, and I'll be damned if that entertainment is me. Where did that thought come from? It came from you Sweet Pea, I've always been here. I shake off the uncomfortable feeling and walk to my first class, determined to ignore everyone.

When Alice tries to corner me, I easily push her away from me and rush to my next class, not even realizing that it shouldn't have been possible. And not noticing the shocked look on all the Cullens faces.

At lunch I sit by myself, pondering over my dream as I peel an orange. I sigh when I notice Jasper sitting across from me. 

"Yes" I ask coldly, he shifts uncomfortably. I soften. "What do you want Jasper"

"Did you... Did you realize what happened earlier" he finally asks, studying my face. I shrug.

"What do you mean"

"You pushed Alice like it was nothing" he says, I glance over at their table where they are all staring at me, before I look back at him, I shrug.

"She must have just let me by. That's not possible" I say, slowly eating an orange slice, thinking back to that moment.

He shakes his head. "She really wanted to talk to you"

I shrug and look down at my tray. "I don't know then and I honestly don't care. I'm not really in the mood to talk to Alice, or Edward. I'm still angry at them"

"I... Understand. Are you sure you don't want to see Carlisle" he asks, I laugh darkly, not noticing his and the his siblings winces.

"Let me make this clear, the only people in your family I currently like, are you and Rosalie. At least you two were honest in your opinion of me. I don't take kindly to being played with" I say with a hint of malice before getting up and leaving. 

I suddenly get up and run out of the Biology classroom, ignoring Mr. Banner's yell for me to come back. I just realized that everything I forgot, everything that haunts me, comes from my summer vacation in Gotham where I was staying with my mothers half-sister. I run to my truck and speed all the way home.

I run up the stairs, barely remembering to lock the front door, and pull the heavy chest onto my bed. I open it and take out the phone before slowly looking at the other things inside. (www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=233698448) I open the phone and see four contacts; Harley, J, Ivy, and Frost. I hesitantly call Ivy, recognizing it as my aunt Pamela.

"Hey Belle" I hear, I hesitate. "You ok?"

"Hey Pam" I finally say. Ivy, not Pam. We'll remember this soon I'm sure.

"Are you ok Belle? You sound lost" she asks worriedly, I sigh.

"I-I don't know, I don't- Can you come here? To Forks" I ask shyly, I hear some rustling. Go there, we haven't been home in ages.

"I could, but you know I'll have to bring them with me, otherwise they'll pout for ages on why I went to see you and didn't bring them with me" she rants, I wince.

"Bring who" I ask shyly, she gasps. Oh my god Bella.

"Harley and Mr. J" she says, I stay silent. "You don't remember"

"I-I'm trying Pam, I just... Can't" I admit, I hear more rustling.

"'ll be there by Friday, it's only Tuesday, can you wait till then" she asks, I suck in a breath.

"Yes" I say quietly.

"Good" she sighs, "Good. Look, I won't tell them, but if this doesn't work you may want to think about coming back with me" 

"Ok" I say with a smile, perking up. "Hey do you know what's with all this stuff" 

"If you don't remember that's a conversation you'll have to have with them, it's not really my-"

"Ok. I'll see you soon" I say as I notice a car pulling up.

"Ok" She says before I hang up, I put everything away and barely have time to put the chest back in my closet before the Cullens are knocking at my door. I sigh, running a hand through my hair. Great, just what we need.

I walk downstairs and open my door to see all of them standing there, even Carlisle and Esme. 

"Come in I guess" I mumble, opening the door wider before walking into the kitchen and taking out a beer from the fridge and heading to the couch, they all notice the bottle in my hands but they wisely keep their mouths shut. 

"Bella" Edward admonishes. Ok, all but Edward wisely keep their mouths shut.

"What" I snap, he looks sad. 

"You shouldn't drink that, it's bad for you" he says quietly, I roll my eyes.

"So are vampires" I snort. "What do you all want"

"You rushed out of class and left in the middle of the day" he shouts, I sigh.

"And that's your business how" I ask, he opens his mouth to speak but Alice glares at him to shut up.

"Bella, we are truly sorry for leaving" Esme says, I look at her and the sadness in her eyes and scoff before taking a pull of my beer.

"Dude how'd you move Alice" Emmett says suddenly, I look at him and raise a brow.

"I don't know" 

"There has to be something" Carlisle says, I shrug.

"No clue, now you should leave. My dad will be home soon and I have to get the house ready for my aunt" I say, they all leave and I start cleaning.

 

 

"What's going on Bells" Charlie asks, once he puts his belt away and walks into the entryway of the living room to see me organizing and cleaning like crazy, I look at him with an embarrassed smile.

"Erm, mom's half sister Pamela is coming by for a visit this weekend" I say quietly, he shrugs.

"Ok, it's your job to clean up the spare room though" he replies, I grin at him brightly before going back to cleaning. He disappears into the kitchen. I hear the fridge door open, "Why is one of my beers missing" he yells, I smirk to myself.

"The Cullens decided to come by for a visit" I shout back, waiting for his response. He walks in with a beer in hand.

"Well, have at 'em then, I'll get some more tomorrow" he says gruffly before turning on the tv and laying back in his chair. I grin to myself and head upstairs.

We've been waiting for you to remember them, I can't wait for Ivy to show you what you've been forgetting. The strange voice in my head teases, I feel myself smirk and glance at the chest in the closet. This is gonna be fun.


End file.
